Paw Patrol Rebooted
My series Pups and Ninjas was the Season 1. Season 2: When the paw patrol gets technical upgrades Ryders lookout and viecheals go bizurk and the ninjas get the techno blades and suits. This series revolves around Chase. Season 3: When the ninjas and pups reunite they meet a new villain that brings up a challenge for the ninjas when the villain captures the pups. This series revolves around Ryder. Season 4: Zane has been captured and the ninjas and pups must come to his rescue. But there's a catch, they don't know exactly where he is, join them as they search the island to find Zane! This series revolves around Zane. Season 5: The Ninjas get a break for a bit, but when a new villian appears (morro and ronin) the pups and ninjas learn airjistu and Chase and Lloyd get possessed by morros minions. But later on, Cole and Rocky get ghostified, it's up to Kai, Jay, Zane, Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Skye, and Everest to stop the ghosts! This series revolves around Chase,Lloyd,Cole and Rocky. Season 6: The ghosts are gone no one is possessed or ghostified, but when the pups and ninjas get in trouble they need to avoid getting caught, someone or something has been getting them introuble *COUGH* MAYOR HUMDINGER *COUGH* Anyways will the ninjas and pups figure out who or what has been getting them introuble. And its not Mayor Humdinger alone he has his kittens and a group of pirates will the ninjas stop them or will they be banned from adventure bay? This series revolves around Jay and Marshall. Season 7: When people from adventure bay get captured by an old enemy, it is up to the pups and ninjas to fight their way threw very tough dungeouns and obsticals to get the town back. But an enemy teams with them to help them, aka the kittens, as the enemy has Mayor Humdinger and the city of adventure bay. Join Kai,Jay,Zane,Cole,Lloyd,Marshall,Rubble,Chase,Rocky,Zuma,Skye,Everest and the kittens to save everyone, will they be able to do it or will they fail? This series revolves around the pups. Season 8: Everyone is back home and no one is questioned about evilness, but suddenly when the lookout gets hacked with Zane, Zane takes Rubble and makes him a robot. Will the ninjas and pups save them or will their world be destoryed once and for all. Season 9: The ninjas are home at new ninjago city, but when they get a mysterious call, they head out to the area. The pups meanwhile are home enjoying the peacefulness. The ninjas and pups get teleported to another dimension and they must get back home before it resets time and the world will vanish. Season 10: The world is safe, the realms are safe and so is the ninjas and pups. But when timothy (from timothy goes to school) and his friends world becomes ruined its up to the ninjas ans pups to save their friend but there is a catch. On of the pups will not be able to go with them. It is either A: Rocky B: Rubble or C: Chase. And one of the ninjas A: Kai B: Lloyd C: Cole Find out who it is when this season comes out. This is most likely the end of the series. Trivia: Kai,Zuma,Skye and Everest are the only ones to not have anything bad happen to them. Lloyd and Chase were possessed Cole and Rocky were turned into ghosts Jay and Marshall became blind in their right eye, Jay being perminitly and Marshall only 2 weeks Zane sacrificed his life to save them from the overlord, he was rebuilt in a titainum form, he is back with the ninja Ryder was turned evil in season 2 aka a part 1 Rubble was turned into half robot PART 1 Main cast: Kai Jay Zane Cole Lloyd Garmadon Alex Ryan Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Blizzard Tundra Part 2 main cast: Kai Jay Zane Cole Lloyd Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Katie Sabina Anais Robot Part 3 cast: Kai Jay Zane Cole Lloyd Marshall Rubble Chase Rocky Zuma Skye Ryder Wan Turner Slade Part 1 Episode 1: The marital art Episode 2: Wrong place wrong time Episode 3: Lost Episode 4: Blackout Episode 5: The curse of the golden master Episode 6: Catching up Episode 7: The dark island Episode 8: Entering the digiverse Episode 9: The surge Episode 10: Rebooting the system Episode 11: Hack attack Episode 12: The Day Adventure Bay Stood Still Episode 13: Final Battle? Part 2 Episode 14: Ninjas-Reunite Episode 15: Air Duct Episode 16: Ninjas In Space Episode 17: Jake's Moutain Episode 18: The Base Showoff PART 3: Episode 19: Back to New ninjago city Episode 20: The island of fights Episode 21: The Invation Episode 22: Secrets Of Elements Episode 23: Spinjistu Lost Episode 24: Ninja Ninja Pups Fight Episode 25: How To Stop Villians Part 4: Episode 26: Rise Of the master ronin Episode 27: Evil pups Episode 28: Airjistu